1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a windscreen wiper device comprising an elastic, elongated carrier element, as well as an elongated wiper blade of a flexible material, which can be placed in abutment with a windscreen to be wiped, which wiper blade includes opposing longitudinal grooves on its longitudinal sides, in which grooves spaced-apart longitudinal strips of the carrier element are disposed, wherein neighbouring ends of said longitudinal strips are interconnected by a respective connecting piece, which windscreen wiper device comprises a connecting device for an oscillating wiper arm, wherein said oscillating arm is pivotally connected to said connecting device about a pivot axis near one end.
2. Related Art
Such a windscreen wiper device is generally known. The prior art windscreen wiper device is in particular designed as a “yokeless” wiper device, wherein use is no longer made of several yokes pivotally connected to each other, but wherein the wiper blade is biassed by the carrier element, as a result of which it exhibits a specific curvature. The oscillating arm of the prior art windscreen wiper device comprises a projecting pin on one side thereof, which is inserted sideways into a through hole of the connecting device.
One drawback of the prior art windscreen wiper device is the fact that in practice the forces (torques) that are exerted on the connection between the connecting device and the oscillating arm appear to be relatively high, as a result of which the reliability of said connection appears to diminish with the passage of time. In addition, said forces (torques) will be extra high if (as is the case with the prior art windscreen wiper device) the pin of the oscillating arm, which projects in one direction, is inserted into the through hole of the connecting device at a high point relative to the wiper blade.